


Confession

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical pandemic, Microfic, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: A magical pandemic turns their worlds around and emboldens Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34
Collections: January 2021





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarrymicrofic prompt _mask_.

You cross Potter in the Ministry hall—an occurrence that's been your morning ritual for years now.

Yet everything has changed: spells to keep the social distance, masks to avoid transmission...your eyes meet and, for the first time, he can't see you sneer.

So you don't. Instead, you mouth, _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm up to date with my drarrymicrofic stories on AO3 now! I originally decided not to post them here because there are several prompts per week and I didn't want to bury my other fics between microstories, but since I'm only doing them occasionally I changed my mind 😊 I'll post them as I write them for now on!
> 
> Also, someone in the Tumblr comments of this microfic suggested that Harry could be d/Deaf and have a spell that allows him to lip-read through face masks and I screamed a little bit inside 😱😍


End file.
